Impulsividad
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: -Outtake de YDS: Aire- Kiba hizo crujir sus nudillos —¡Hokage o no patearé tu trasero de Hokage a la aldea de la arena, ida y vuelta! Kiba&Hinata.


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

Dedicado a: Esa vocecita molesta en mi casa -no cabeza- que responde por el nombre de **Lucia991/hermana menor/morsa**, y que me insistió con que hiciera esto. Habitualmente, cuando cierro una historia la doy por cerrada pero como vivo con ella y no dejaba de insistirme y tengo un lazo sanguíneo -y quizá esa estupidez de que la quiero-, tuve que hacer una excepción. Aunque no se como habrá resultado. Si les gustó, tendrán que agradecerle a ella, y si no, tendrán que vérselas con ella también. Espero que te guste hermanita.

Ahora, en serio, ¡hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, para todos los que leyeron **"YDS:Aire"**, como verán, este es un _Outtake _(ubicado tras el final de la historia de la que este One-shot se desprende). Como dije, no sé como habrá resultado, pero espero les guste. Desde ya, muchas gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a esto que humildemente resultó de la desgracia de no ser hija única (broma). Y, si no es demasiado pedir -y abusar de su bondad-, me encantaría que me dieran su opinión al respecto. De todas formas, gracias. Espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**[Outtake= YDS:Aire]**

**Impulsividad **

**

* * *

**

_¡BAM! __¡BAM! ¡BAM! _Una y otra vez, a puño cerrado –y apretando los dientes-, golpeó la gran puerta doble de madera. No porque fuera lo correcto a hacer, ni porque fuera educado, porque eso no podía importarle menos. De hecho, le importaba un bledo, porque tras golpear ingresaría a la habitación aún si tuviera que derribar la puerta. No, eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Lo único que estaba haciendo, honestamente, era anunciar estrepitosamente su llegada. Si iba a hacer una escena, ¡y demonios que si la iba a hacer!, la iba a hacer correctamente. Con una gran entrada alborotada y ruidosa y todo, tal y como lo era él. Se aseguraría de no ser ignorado. Kiba, tal y como había dejado en claro en varias ocasiones, no era del tipo que deja fácilmente pasar una ofensa a él y a su persona. Seguro, era capaz de dejar pasar alguna que otra cosa, pero cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, no había forma de sacárselo de la cabeza. Muchos podrían decir que su forma de pensar era demasiado simplista y lineal, y quizá lo fuera, pero hasta el momento le había funcionado. Además, siempre había sido de esa forma, y no veía porque cambiaría solo porque alguien dijera algo similar. Por eso, de hecho, estaba allí, golpeando violentamente en plena tarde, a plena luz del día, la puerta del que era su Hokage. Probablemente el Hokage más estúpido que había agraciado Konoha, sin ánimos de ofender realmente a Naruto. Era su amigo y todo, y lo apreciaba y creía que se merecía el puesto, pero también creía que se merecía una buena patada en el trasero y él se aseguraría de dársela. Si con eso lograba que cerrara por una vez en su vida su gran bocota, entonces lo haría. Sería una buena lección para el rubio.

Evidentemente, no aguardó a que las puertas se abrieran para él y alguien lo invitara a pasar, pero eso era todo parte del plan. O parte de su impulsiva personalidad que intentaba justificar, porque de hecho no tenía plan alguno. No había pensado nada al respecto. Simplemente había pasado por allí, casualmente, y había visto la torre del Hokage y había decidido hacerle una igual de casual y espontánea visita a su amigo para recordarle cuando idiota podía ser cuando lo deseaba, y había probado que, en efecto, podía serlo y mucho. Por lo que, apartando las puertas de su camino ingresó a la pequeña habitación circular pisando fuerte y haciéndose el duro, alzando su mano inmediatamente para señalar acusadoramente al hombre que permanecía tras el escritorio. Notando por el rabillo del ojo que Shikamaru también se encontraba allí, observando todo desconcertado y ligeramente aburrido. Pero, para él, todo aquello sumaba; de esa forma, tendría un espectador que lo viera cuando se asegurara de que Naruto no volviera a cometer ninguna tontería indiscreta.

El rubio, por otro lado, no se dio por aludido. Simplemente sonrió alegremente y se puso de pie, ignorando el estado de agitación que tenía el joven miembro del clan Inuzuka, y el hecho de que parecía querer su cabeza en una estaca —¡Oy, Kiba!

—¡Tú, tú... Idiota! —bramó, agitando su brazo en el aire aún con el dedo acusatorio en dirección del rubio. Éste, como era de esperarse, empezó a rechinar los dientes frente a la denominación del castaño. Comenzando a bullir en la superficie también. Shikamaru, que observaba todo, puso los ojos en blanco. Honestamente, ¿qué pecado había cometido él para estar siempre rodeado de personas problemáticas?

—¡A quien le dices idiota... perro idiota! ¡Yo soy mejor que tú, de veras! —el Nara negó con la cabeza. Naruto siempre tan elocuente...

—¡A ti, idiota! —ahora los dos demostraban su gran elocuencia. _¿Por qué siempre a mi...? Que problemático..._—. ¡¿Acaso no eres capaz de mantener cerrada tu bocota por cinco minutos?

Toda la bronca desapareció de Naruto casi tan rápidamente como apareció. Ahora si, estaba desconcertado, ¿de qué demonios hablaba Kiba? —¿Uh?

Una vez más, el castaño estalló. ¿Acaso pensaba que haciéndose el estúpido podría escaparse de él? ¡No, no señor! —De Hinata.

Rascando su nuca, el rubio ladeó la cabeza aún más desconcertado —¿Hinata, qué con Hinata?

Shikamaru, que aún permanecía allí observándolo todo, se abofeteó la frente. Honestamente, ¿cuan despistado podía ser Naruto? De hecho, él mismo sabía a qué se refería Kiba, pues había estado presente cuando el rubio había metido la pata. Y, al parecer, con Naruto era todo o nada, porque una vez que metía la pata lo hacía hasta el fondo. Sino, no era Naruto.

—¡Lo que le dijiste en la ceremonia, cuando algún grupo de dementes te nombró Hokage!

—¡Oy, yo soy Hokage, de verás! ¡Mírame! —exclamó, señalándose con el pulgar orgulloso. El Inuzuka dejó caer la cabeza rendido. Debería haber supuesto, desde el principio, que Naruto no estaba escaqueándose fingiendo desconcierto sino que realmente el muy despistado no comprendía a que se refería él. Debería haberlo supuesto, dado que por años Hinata estuvo... ¿estaba? –no lo sabía realmente, pero la idea le perturbaba-, enamorada de él y el muy estúpido no se había dado cuenta. Ni siquiera cuando ella se desmayaba frente a él o tartamudeaba.

Apretando los dientes, colmillos asomando por debajo de su labio superior, masculló —¿Que yo seguramente ya le habría echado los perros?

El rubio negó la cabeza y esta vez fue él quien señaló a su amigo con dedo acusatorio —¡Pero- Pero tú dijiste-

—¡NO se suponía que Hinata fuera a escuchar eso... NUNCA! —bramó.

Arrojando los brazos al aire, de forma bastante infantil, Naruto exclamó, pasando a cruzarse de brazos tercamente —Tú no dijiste que no podía decirle a Hinata.

—¡Si lo dije!

Shikamaru, que había permanecido al margen de la situación decidió intervenir. En parte, porque esos dos le estaban provocando jaqueca, y en parte porque Ino lo mataría si no se apresuraba y llegaba a la hora pactada. De hecho, debería darse por muerto porque ya estaba llegando tarde. Y él solo había ido a llevar un problemático informe de una misión. Por eso, decidió intervenir. Aburrido y con ambas manos en los bolsillos, acotó —De hecho, no lo hiciste.

Como era de esperarse, Kiba no lo tomó como un gesto diplomático y una ofrenda de paz. Y era obvio que no lo haría, ¿quién se creía Shikamaru para contradecirlo? ¿Más aún cuando el que había metido la pata era Naruto? —Tú cierra la boca Shikamaru. Estaba implícito, idiota —replicó, volviéndose a Naruto. Además, si no fuera por Kiba, Naruto jamás habría comprendido la expresión. De hecho, hasta que Kiba no la había dicho, el rubio había desconocido su total existencia. Pero Naruto parecía, en muchas ocasiones, un niño pequeño, uno que repite fastidiosamente todo lo que oye.

—¡No me importa! —declaró, cruzándose de brazos una vez más de forma tozuda. En lo único que pensaba Shikamaru era que estaba en medio de la disputa de los dos cabeza huecas más problemáticos de todo el país de la hoja. E Ino lo mataría cuando lo viera, para empeorar la situación—. No puedes golpearme porque soy Hokage.

Kiba hizo crujir sus nudillos —¡Hokage o no patearé tu trasero de Hokage a la aldea de la arena, ida y vuelta!

—¡Oy, pero de que te quejas...! —volvió a exclamar el rubio—. De todas formas Hinata esta contigo, ¿o no?

Honestamente, el Nara pensó que Naruto tenía un punto –por primera vez en mucho tiempo-; sin embargo, Kiba no dejaba pasar las cosas tan fácilmente. En la academia, de hecho, eso los había metido en innumerable cantidades de problemas. La mayorías de ellos, en efecto, habían sido causados por sus dos amigos allí presentes. No que él y Chouji hubieran sido santos, no, pero de dormir y comer en clase y robarle paquetes de patatas al tercer Hokage no habían pasado. Kiba y Naruto, por otro lado, tendían a causar desastres a su paso.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —rugió, en el instante en que las puertas se abrían nuevamente y Shizune entraba por ellas, con Tonton en brazos. Observando la escena, dejó escapar un tendido suspiro. Controlar a Naruto como Hokage y asegurarse que hiciera sus deberes como tal era incluso peor que perseguir a Tsunade por todo Konoha, buscándola bar tras bar, para encontrarla y regresarla a su despacho. Pero había prometido a la rubia que continuaría ayudando a Naruto como lo había hecho con ella, porque realmente todos ellos creían en Naruto. Y creían que sobrepasaría a los Hokage anteriores, sin duda alguna, incluso al cuarto. Pero en las cuestiones de papeleo seguía siendo el mismo niño revoltoso de doce años que la morena había conocido tiempo atrás, el mismo que solía escaparse de clases en la academia, tal y como le había dicho Iruka con una sonrisa.

Segundos después, las puertas se volvieron a cerrar. Esta vez, con Kiba fuera del despacho. Fastidiado y bufando, observó las puertas nuevamente y la posibilidad de tirarlas literalmente abajo para volver a ingresar, pero el momento ya había pasado. Además, estaba demasiado humillado por haber sido echado de la habitación por aquella mujer, su ego estaba demasiado magullado, como para volver a montar una escena. Otro día quizá... Si, otro día regresaría y patearía a Naruto su trasero de Kage. De momento, tenía que estar en otro lugar. Observando a un lado, vio a Akamaru sentado fielmente aguardándolo. Con una sonrisa, y un chiflido, el perro trotó hasta quedar junto a su amo, dando un ladrido en el proceso.

—¿Cómo resultó? Un desastre fue... —refunfuñó, pateando una pequeña piedrita mientras descendían la escalera y contemplándola caer escalón por escalón, rodando y golpeando para caer al siguiente. ¡Genial!, ahora estaba derrotado y malhumorado. Y Kiba odiaba sentirse derrotado. Odiaba perder. Más aún, con Naruto, con quien desde niños habían competido. Y pensar que en un primer momento había pensado que Naruto no llegaría lejos... Era casi increíble ahora de verlo, pero era todo un Hokage. Aún con sus tonterías, que nunca cambiaría –y Kiba esperaba que no lo hiciera-, y con sus actitudes infantiles, era un Hokage. Y sería el mejor que tendrían, probablemente, por más que el castaño no quisiera admitirlo –y no fuera a hacerlo en voz alta. Nunca. Pero, después de todo, todos ellos habían crecido. Habían cambiado y, con un poco de suerte, lo habían hecho para bien.

Con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra en la cabeza de Akamaru, al cual acariciaba en el lugar exacto tras la oreja, continuó caminando hacia fuera de las calles de la aldea y hacia el linde de los bosques que bordeaban Konoha, allí donde se encontraban los terrenos de entrenamientos que todos ellos, de niños, y por muchos años habían frecuentado. Prácticamente, donde habían crecido. Y, una vez más, notaba los cambios que los años habían suscitado. Ahora, cada vez que iban allí, lo hacían por su cuenta. Kurenai había dejado de entrenarlos, tiempo atrás. Todos ellos ya eran chunin, por supuesto, pero esa no era la razón. La razón era otra, esa pequeña personita de tres años que algún día crecería para ser un shinobi más de la aldea, una hoja más del gran árbol que era Konoha. Como el tercero habría dicho, y lo recordaba a riesgo de parecer nostálgico –y Kiba no lo era-, "la voluntad de fuego había sido pasada". Si, las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora, pero suponía que era lógico. Y, debía admitir, que le agradaba el cambio. Al menos aquellos referentes a su propia vida personal. Sonriendo de lado a lado, se detuvo al borde de un pequeño claro en el que un par de postes de entrenamiento se encontraban asestados. En medio, golpeando insistentemente con las palmas de sus manos uno de los postes, se encontraba Hinata. Últimamente, y desde que Naruto se había vuelto Hokage, ella había estado entrenando aún más duro que antes. Mucho más duro que antes. Por largos instantes, sin embargo, simplemente se limitó a contemplarla, recostándose con la espalda contra un tronco a la par que se cruzaba de brazos. Akamaru, a su lado, se sentó moviendo la cola alegremente.

Jadeando, y retrayendo sus manos con gentileza hasta dejarlas caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo, contempló el mástil delante suyo. Luego, con delicadeza, limpió su frente. _D-Debo... ser más fuerte... _Pensó. Y debía, debía serlo si quería ocupar el lugar de líder de su clan algún día. Debía serlo si quería cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Neji. _Neji-nii-san, c-confía en mi. Y-Yo... no lo decepcionaré... _Algún día, si lograba ocupar el lugar que por nacimiento le habría sido otorgado, quizá, podría cambiar a los Hyuuga. Por supuesto, no estaría sola. Sabía que Neji estaría siempre con ella, a su forma –distante y silenciosa-, la ayudaría desde las sombras. Naruto también había prometido cambiar el clan por Neji. Y Hanabi tampoco los abandonaría. Algún día, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, todo eso sería una realidad y no una utopía. Pero, mientras tanto, debía entrenar. Debía hacerse fuerte. Y eso era algo que dependía de ella y solo de ella. Aunque, la ayuda de aquellos que la rodeaban realmente la animaba a seguir esforzándose. Bajando la cabeza, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. _K-Kiba me a-ayudó mucho. Por eso... yo t-también quiero s-ser fuerte, como él. No quiero decepcionar a n-nadie más, nunca. _

—¡Ejem! —carraspeó. Con una sonrisa divertida, contempló a Hinata enderezarse inmediatamente y comenzar a moverse nerviosa. Lenta, muy lentamente, la chica se volteó a verlo. No dejaría de admitir que el verla sonrojada y agitada por él alimentaba su ego, porque de no hacerlo se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo. Y si, lo disfrutaba. Encontraba curioso, además, que Hinata siguiera enrojeciendo de esa forma en su presencia. Pero no se podía quejar, no realmente.

—¡O-Oh...! K-Kiba... —susurró, bajando la mirada. Sus dedos, inconscientemente, se curvaron alrededor del dobladillo de su chamarra, la cual comenzó a bajar nerviosamente. Su corazón, como siempre, había empezado a golpearse una y otra vez contra sus costillas—. Esto... no te h-había visto...

Sin embargo, y afortunadamente para ella, el tartamudeo que había logrado superar con Naruto y que había regresado con Kiba, estaba volviendo a desaparecer nuevamente. Lo cual era un alivio, pues era tonto de su parte seguir comportándose frente a él de esa forma. Además, Kiba tendía a reírse y la hacía sentirse aún más incómoda al respecto. Aunque sabía que él no lo hacía con malicia.  
El castaño continuó sonriendo y caminó hasta ella, deteniéndose exactamente frente a Hinata. La cual, levemente más sonrojada que antes, alzó la cabeza tímidamente hacia él y se esforzó en sostenerle la mirada. Era difícil pero, poco a poco, Hinata intentaba mejorar y controlar sus reacciones y su ansiedad; a la par de que intentaba acostumbrarse y adaptarse a la nueva relación que mantenía con él. Más aún, habiendo mantenido una diferente por tantos años. Pero era agradable, estar de esa forma. Aún cuando todo estaba mal a su alrededor, Kiba siempre lograba aligerarle el ánimo. Algo que siempre había logrado, de hecho, solo que ahora parecía capaz de mantenerla relajada y algo más alegre durante todo el tiempo que permanecía en su presencia.

—E-Esto... Buenos días, K-Kiba-kun... Kiba —susurró, poniéndose en puntitas de pies y depositando un ligero y casi etéreo beso en los labios de él. Obviamente, con el rostro completamente enrojecido. Hasta el momento, eso era todo lo que podía lograr sin sentirse demasiado incómoda.

Kiba, observándola con el rostro aún centímetros de distancia, rió despreocupadamente —¿Qué se supone que es eso?

Cohibida, Hinata bajó la mirada nuevamente y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, haciéndolos chocar el uno con el otro y girar el uno alrededor del otro —Ummm... e-esto... yo solo... ¿u-un b-beso...?

El castaño tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y volviendo a soltar una carcajada, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo –quizá algo torpe y bruscamente- contra él hasta que ella chocara contra su pecho —¿A eso le llamas beso?

Avergonzada, la joven Hyuuga asintió tímidamente, alzando tentativamente la mirada hacia él. Kiba no estaba enfadado, simplemente divertido por el hecho de que sus costumbres no parecían desaparecer con facilidad —Y-Yo... lo siento Kiba...

—¡Pff! ¿Volvimos a disculparnos por todo? Ya te dije que no tienes que hacerlo, no conmigo —sabiendo que tocaría un punto sensible, lo dijo de todas formas. Hinata tenía que comprenderlo, tenía que entender, que no debía condenarse a sí misma por los juicios de valor de una persona. Juicios que en su opinión, nada tenían que ver con la realidad—. No soy tu padre.

Por un instante, la tristeza embargó sus ojos blancos —E-Esto... lo se... yo solo...

—Olvídalo —no era una petición, porque él no pedía. De hecho, para Kiba, era preferible pedir perdón que permiso (aunque tampoco prefería pedir perdón, aún cuando supiera que debía hacerlo pues era demasiado orgulloso para ello). Por eso, tampoco pidió permiso para hacerlo lo siguiente que hizo. Simplemente lo hizo. Bajó la cabeza y en un rápido movimiento colisionó sus labios hambrientos con los de ella, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente para tener mejor acceso a la boca de ella. Cuando Hinata soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, él aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizar el gesto. Tímidamente, ella se aferró al pecho de él y cerró con delicadeza los ojos, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón tamborilearle una y otra vez en los oídos. Su rostro, inmediatamente, pareció prenderse fuego.

Luego de unos segundos, Hinata se apartó y ocultó su rostro contra el pecho de Kiba, sorprendida de oír el latido de él tan errático como el suyo propio —L-Lo siento... Kiba... yo...

Él cerró los ojos, permitiéndose inhalar el adictivo olor que se desprendía de ella, y apoyó sus labios en la coronilla de la chica. Debía admitir que estaba teniendo serios problemas para controlarse, aún cuando habitualmente los tenía, no había pensado que la sensación de descontrol fuera a llegar a ser tan intensa. No podía quejarse, porque Kiba siempre había gozado de la sensación de desorden y a diferencia de Shikamaru él no necesitaba estar en control de todo siempre. De hecho, perderse en la sensación –para el Inuzuka- era mucho más placentero que no hacerlo. Y eso había hecho, en efecto, con ella. Finalmente, cuando no había podido contenerse más, se había dejado ir por completo. Dejando de lado completamente las razones por las que no debía hacerlo, en primer lugar. En definitiva, las cosas habían resultado bien para él.

—Heh, lo siento. Supongo que me dejé llevar —masculló, con la voz estrangulada. Contra su pecho, la sintió removerse incómoda—. Prometo hacer un esfuerzo mayor la próxima vez.

Alzando tímidamente la mirada, Hinata lo observó sonreír genuinamente. Y, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas, ella también le sonrió gentilmente —G-Gracias... K-Kiba...

—Seguro —replicó, apoyando su frente en el hombro de ella, aferrándola aún más contra él con sus brazos, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Luego de unos instantes, sin embargo, tuvo que hacerlo—. ¿Sabes? Vengo de visitar al idiota de nuestro Hokage.

De reojo, Kiba observó la reacción de ella. No podía evitarlo, no es que no quisiera hacerlo –aunque debía admitir que no se esforzaba demasiado tampoco-, no podía evitar sacarlo a colación para ver cómo reaccionaba Hinata. Era estúpido, e irracional, pero él nunca había sido lógico de todas formas. No, cuando sentía una emoción fuerte rasgarle las paredes de su interior, simplemente se dejaba llevar. Se dejaba guiar por aquello que con intensidad reclamaba acciones externas para calmarse. Y lo hacía ciegamente. Estaba en él, en su personalidad, era impulsivo, y no podía simplemente dejar de serlo. No quería dejar de serlo tampoco. Aún si finalmente hubiera cedido a la vulnerabilidad de otra persona –y Hinata era y sería su única excepción-, no significaba que debiera dejar domar su lado más salvaje. Y, de hecho, no lo permitiría. Nadie lo domaría, aún si hubiera cedido su lealtad a alguien más. Él no era ningún perro con correa.

—¿N-Naruto-kun? —preguntó con inocencia, observándolo con sus grandes ojos perlados. La sola mención del nombre de él de los labios de ella lo sacudió desde los cimientos—. Esto... ¿c-como esta?  
Cerrando los puños y apretando los dientes, negó con la cabeza. La intolerable sensación violentándose aún más en su interior. Sabía que no debería haber sacado el tema a colación. Cada vez que lo hacía _eso _en su interior se revolvía y lo hacía perder el control. Y esto era algo a lo que no quería ceder, porque sabía que de hacerlo solo lograría alejar a Hinata. Y Kiba sabía que convivir con él no era fácil, su hermana y madre se lo habían recordado en varias ocasiones, pero no quería que ella lo descubriera. Al menos no todavía. No hasta que se cansara de él por su cuenta. Entonces, recién, quizá lo admitiría. Mientras tanto, trataría de retenerla con él lo que más pudiera. ¿Egoísta?, sin duda. Pero el amor –todavía la palabra le hacía rechinar los dientes- siempre lo era, aún cuando las novelas para chicas y las películas decían que no. Pues eso era una mentira, una completa y total mentira. El amor era quizá una de las cosas más egoístas que existía en el mundo, pero estaba bien, porque en el egoísmo radicaba el desinterés que solían atribuirle a este también. Por contradictorio que eso fuera.

—K-Kiba... ¿e-estas bien? E-Esto... estas raro...

—¡No! —gruño, negando con la cabeza—. ¡Digo, si! ¡Bah! Ya ni se que digo...

Tímidamente, Hinata acercó una mano hacia él. Este, sin embargo, retrocedió un paso antes de que ella pudiera tocarlo. Herida, la Hyuuga bajó la mirada —L-Lo siento...

—¿Por qué? —espetó, una vez más, perdiendo la prudencia.

Ella continuó con la vista al piso, observando sus pies, con uno de los cuales dibujaba círculos el piso —E-Esto... estas enfadado c-conmigo, ¿v-verdad?

_N-No... N-Naruto-kun es como tú, K-Kiba-kun... _Esa frase, por alguna razón, había retornado a su cabeza unos días atrás. La había dicho Hinata, por supuesto, aquella vez en que Naruto y los demás habían partido en la misión para rescatar a Sasuke, dejándolos a ellos atrás. En contexto, se había referido a la terquedad de ambos. Y él debía conceder que en ese sentido eran básicamente iguales. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en él como un sustituto de Naruto para Hinata. Como si ella estuviera conformándose simplemente con él porque no había logrado obtener lo que deseaba. Y la sola idea le causaba enormes deseos de golpear su puño contra algo y romper cualquier cosa que se atravesara en su camino. Objetos inanimados por supuesto, o la cara de su rubio amigo, pues él jamás sería capaz de dañar a Hinata. Y, después de todo, Naruto se merecía el golpe por haber metido la pata diciéndole aquellas palabras a la Hyuuga.

—No lo sé —contestó sinceramente. En verdad no sabía si estaba enfadado con Naruto, por seguir estando en medio aún cuando ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que, de hecho, lo estaba; con ella, por amar a Naruto; o con él, por ser estúpido en tantos aspectos que ya no podía contar. Era justamente por esa razón que no había querido involucrarse con nadie, de esa forma, previamente. Pero había sido inevitable. Y en algún punto, a pesar de todos los pro y los innumerables contra, seguía sin arrepentirse. Pero, por alguna razón, seguía pensando que de un momento al otro Hinata tendría un desliz y en vez de decir su nombre diría el de Naruto. Si tal cosa pasaba, Kiba no sabía cómo podría reaccionar, si se marcharía o que, pero no quería averiguarlo tampoco. Necesitaba saber. Había alcanzado un tinte casi obsesivo-compulsivo, no patológico en el pleno sentido de la palabra.

—K-Kiba... yo... lamento si... —una vez más, extendió la mano hacia él. Kiba, con eficacia, la tomó por la muñeca y la atrajo hasta chocarla contra sí una vez más.

Enterrando su rostro en la cabellera de ella, inhaló profundamente. Quizá, se había acostumbrado a aquello antes de tiempo. Quizá debería haber sido más precavido y no debería haberse arrojado de cabeza a algo que probablemente terminaría agrietándole el cráneo. Pero ya era tarde para todo aquello —Necesito saber... —apretó los dientes. ¿Qué pensaría Hinata de él? Que era un idiota, sin duda alguna. Él mismo se sentía como tal.

—N-No entiendo... —susurró, inmóvil contra él. Por alguna razón, su voz sonaba terriblemente seria. Lo cual no era habitual en Kiba.

—Yo... ¿qué soy? —sonó casi como un gruñido. Aquello estaba requiriendo de todo su autocontrol, y no era como si él tuviera demasiado.

—¿U-Uh? —parpadeó, desconcertada. Quizá lo había herido, pero esa nunca había sido su intención. Para Hinata, Kiba era muy importante, y ella nunca jamás habría hecho algo para lastimarlo intencionalmente.

—¿Qué soy? —repitió gruñendo, impaciente—. ¿Soy un reemplazo? ¿Un conformismo? ¿El último perro en la perrera? ¿Qué?

Y tras soltar las palabras, dio un paso hacia atrás y se alejó para evaluar la reacción de ella. Hinata, en toda su inocencia, permanecía de pie y sorprendida. Aunque sus ojos reflejaban que también estaba herida, él la había herido. Pero estaba demasiado molesto y enfadado como para sentir culpa. Estaba siendo más que un idiota, pero no podía detenerse. No una vez que había comenzado.

—Y-Yo... —hipó, y en el aire Kiba pudo olfatear el aroma a sal desde el filo de su mirada perlada.

—¿Prefieres a Naruto? —espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

Hinata negó lentamente con la cabeza, bajando la mirada mientras su largo flequillo índigo caía como una cortina sobre sus vidriosos ojos. _Plop. Plop. __Plop. _Inmóvil, Kiba observó tres lágrimas morir contra la húmeda tierra del bosque. Toda ira fue inmediatamente lavada por la culpa —Oy, Hinata... —su intención nunca había sido hacerla llorar—. No.. no llores. Esto...

—Y-Yo... yo quería a Naruto-kun... él siempre e-estaba solo... como yo... —susurró, intentando contener las lágrimas. No había querido dejarlas ir, y ahora se sentía tonta por ello. Se sentía débil. ¿Qué pensaría él de ella? Que era una tonta, sin duda alguna—. Yo q-quería estar con él... c-caminar junto a él... P-Pero... —tomó aire y se armó de valor, alzando la vista al castaño frente a ella. Dos pequeñas lágrimas, a causa del movimiento, se separaron de los ojos y cayeron desde el aire al suelo—... yo solo q-quiero estar aquí, a-ahora... Y-Yo... ya no me s-siento más triste cuando veo a N-Naruto-kun... Y-Yo... no quiero q-que te v-vayas... ¿Es t-tonto? —susurró, sonrojada.

Casi mecánicamente, una sonrisa jubilosa se esparció en los labios de él. Sus largos colmillos, aquellos que eran característica indudable de su clan, asomaron orgullosamente bajo su labio superior. Sin siquiera pensarlo, dio un paso hacia ella y la tomó nuevamente por la cintura. ¡Dios, había sido estúpido! Incluso más de lo que había pensado que jamás podría llegar a ser. Por un momento, había sonado ridículamente inseguro como Hinata, y él NO era inseguro. NO dudaba de sí mismo y NO se cuestionaba si era el mejor. O, en este caso, la mejor opción. Lo era, siempre había pensado que lo era. Nunca había dudado de sus habilidades. Nunca había temido que no fuera suficiente y si, en efecto, había creído que no lo sería, nunca antes había temido las consecuencias de ello. No, había estado dispuesto a morir confiando en sí mismo pero no dispuesto a perderla a ella por lo mismo. Estúpido, realmente estúpido. La vulnerabilidad hacía cosas extrañas a las personas, y no estaba seguro de que aquello le gustara –pues prefería ser confiado y actuar sin pensar nada dos veces-, pero estaba demasiado sumergido en aquello como para intentar siquiera salir. Con el agua al cuello. Y ya no tenía fuerzas para nadar contra corriente.

—Ummm... ¿K-Kiba...? ¿Q-Qué es t-tan gracioso...?

El castaño parpadeó, ¿había estado riendo? Ni siquiera lo había notado —Heh, heh. Supongo que yo.

Desconcertada, y aún ligeramente sonrojada, Hinata ladeó la cabeza —¿U-Uh? N-No... ummm... entiendo...

Pero él solo negó con la cabeza y aprovechando la situación la besó con todas sus fuerzas. Sintiendo algo arañando nuevamente las paredes de su interior, pero esta vez no era lo mismo. Lo mismo que había sentido antes. No, era distinto, pero estaba bien. También podía dejarse llevar por aquello que eso fuera. Podía dejarse llevar sin siquiera pensar porque, hasta el momento, la impulsividad le había resultado. Y él no veía razón alguna para cambiar su forma de ser. No ahora. No cuando Hinata lo había elegido a ÉL. No a alguien más. Lo había elegido a él, por sobre Naruto. Y eso tenía que significar algo. Algo más que simplemente conformismo.

—¿K-Kiba...?

Él se separó a duras penas y sonrió —¿Huh?

Cohibida, Hinata ocultó su enrojecido rostro en el pecho de él —Umm... t-tu... ¿c-crees que soy b-bonita? E-Esto... ¿M-Mas b-bonita que S-Sakura-san e Ino-san?

Kiba rió —Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado eso pero puedo recordártelo todo lo que quieras —comentó, volviéndola a acallar con sus labios sobre la boca de ella, e inclinándose sobre el oído de ella susurró—. Pero tú tienes que...

—¡Y-Yo... esto...! —exclamó, enrojeciendo violentamente de repente. Riendo, él la observó cerrar sus ojos, solo hasta que se deslizó por sus brazos hasta el suelo, para no volver a levantarse.

Preocupado, entonces, se agachó a su lado. Akamaru también trotó hasta la muchacha alertado por la pérdida de equilibrio de ella. Ambos contemplaron la paz en su semblante —¡Oy, Hinata! ¡¿Hinata? —el can soltó un ladrido—. Tienes razón amigo, se desmayó... —avergonzado, Kiba rascó su nuca—. Heh, heh. Creo que me pasé esta vez. Quizá no debí bromear así... No te preocupes, ya despertará.


End file.
